The present invention relates to cameras.
In particular, the present invention relates to that type of camera where a structure capable of transporting the film and cocking the shutter is first moved from its starting position to an end position in order to cock the shutter and transport the film with this structure then automatically returning to its starting position so as to enable an exposure to be made.
With the structure of the above type, there is generally a rotary shaft which turns in one direction during cocking of the shutter and film-transporting operations and then turns in the reverse direction to return to its starting position. When a motor-drive is used for operating such a camera, the motor drive must be connected to this shaft in such a way that it is first turned in the one direction for transporting the film and cocking the shutter and is then turned in the opposite direction for return to its starting position. A constuction of this type has the disadvantage of being exceedingly complicated as a result of the requirement of turning the above shaft in opposite directions through the motor drive. Not only is the structure undesirably complex, but in addition the speed with which successive exposures can be made is reduced necessarily by the time required for the transmission to return the shutter-cocking structure to its starting position to enable an exposure to be made. Furthermore, with such a construction if the operator desires to use the conventional manual operation of the camera rather than the motor-drive, then it is necessary to disconnect the motor-drive attachment from the camera since otherwise the motor-drive attachment prevents the manual operation of the camera. It is apparent, therefore that these conventional motor-drives used to enable a series of exposures to be rapidly made one after another have serious drawbacks.